The Ultimate Battle To Save The Future
by Funnyman Timmy
Summary: UPDATED:This is the first in a series. After Emporer Gruumm breaks out of prison the B Squad Rangers must reunite to stop him from taking over the world. Meanwhile it is discover that a former Power Ranger is in prison. Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"_I do not own Power Rangers I am just using its characters, settings, etc. for my story"_

**Chapter 1**

**Return of Cadet Landors**

It was an ordinary day at the SPD Academy and everything was going swiftly. Bridge was eating toast in his room, Z and Syd were scanning the city trying to find criminals, and Sky was training new cadets in the simulation room of the Academy. The simulation was setup inside a parking garage in downtown Newtech City. Four cadets and Cadet Tate stood at the entrance to the garage cladded in their SPD cadet uniforms. Cadet Tate was instructing the cadets on using Battle tactics while battling a criminal on the streets. "..And remember to always stay alert because you'll never know when a criminal will come by and attack." Sky said scanning the garage searching for criminals.

Just then a reptilian alien appeared at the right of the garage with a stolen bag of groceries

Clutched in his arms. "CRIMINAL AT 3 O' CLOCK!" yelled Sky pointing at the alien running towards them. One of the cadets whipped out a blaster, turned to his right, and shot a photon beam at the creature coming towards them. The creature was blasted to the ground and the groceries flew out of his arms. A second agent grabbed the groceries before they spilled out of the bag. "Excellent cadets." Sky said with a smile on his face. The cadets rejoined their teammates at the entrance to the garage. "Your skills have improved nicely. I'm impressed." Sky said standing in front of all four cadets.

At that very same moment a familiar African American with dreadlocks dressed in street clothes was heading towards the SPD break room. Coincidently Bridge, Z, and Syd were in the break room having a snack and talking. As the African American stepped into the room, Z's mouth dropped opened as she recognized her old friend. "Jack! Oh my god, what are you doing here? "Z screamed as she ran over and hugged her friend. It was Jack Landors a former SPD cadet and good friends with the members of B Squad. He had left the academy to be with his new girlfriend Ally. "Me and Ally were going to a concert downtown and we decided to stay in a nearby motel for a week so I could come and visit you guys."

"That sounds good. You and Ally should be having more fun together." Said Z walking back towards Syd and Bridge "And I also have big news." Said Jack with a huge grin on his face. "What is it?" all three B Squad rangers asked curiously. "I signed up to do some temporary volunteer work here at the academy assisting Boom." Said Jack happily to his friends. "So this means we'll be seeing you around here more often." Z said smiling. "Temporarily. But yes." Said Jack. "Should I contact Sky and tell him to come here and see Jack?" asked Syd taking out her morpher. "Yeah Sky"ll want to see Jack." Z said turning to Syd. "Speaking of Sky where the fuck is his pompous ass?" asked Jack

"He's training cadets in the Simulation Room." Bridge said taking a bite out of a sandwich. At that very same moment Sky was walking down a hallway further in the Academy. "You all did fantastic today." Sky said to the cadets. "Especially you Emily." "Thank you Cadet Tate." The blonde haired cadet said as she smiled. "Now go out to the training grounds and train for the rest of the day." Ordered Sky. The cadets left Sky as he heard a voice coming from his morpher. _"Sky. Sky. Are you there?" _Sky whipped out his morpher and spoke into it. "Syd what is it?" _"someone's looking for you." _"Am I in trouble?" _"No just come to the break room now!" _"I'll be right there."

_Next Chapter: How will Sky react to seeing Jack? Are Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx going to discover the appearance of Jack? Is Gruumm planning to break out of prison? And is a former Power Ranger being held in prison due to her history as a villain?_


	2. Chapter 2

"_I do not own Power Rangers I am just using its characters, settings, etc. for my story"_

**Chapter 2**

**Sky's Discovers Jack**

Sky was walking through the Academy thinking of what might happen when he got to the break room. Maybe Commander Cruger wanted to congratulate him on his hard work or maybe he was getting discharged for a mistake he might've made. Whatever the reason was he would find out as soon as he got to the break room. Meanwhile back in the break room Jack was still talking to his friends. "So what has everyone been doing here?" He asked. "Just training and catching criminals." Syd said concerned. "And I made some toast." Bridge said. "Bridge!" both girls yelled looking angrily at Bridge. Bridge stopped talking and resumed eating his sandwich.

As Sky walked into the break room, Jack turned around and spotted him. Sky was surprised but he tried to act professional. "Jack Landors. What brings you here?" asked Sky. "Just visiting." Jack said shrugging his shoulders. "I hear you're going to be doing some volunteer work here, when do you begin?" asked Sky. "Three weeks." Jack said. "Then why are you visiting now? Why not just wait the few weeks?" said a familiar voice. Jack peered over Sky's shoulder and discovered where the voice was coming from. It was Commander Anubis Cruger the commander of the SPD Academy, Shadow Ranger of the B Squad team of Power Rangers, and Jack's former boss.

At Commander Cruger's sides were two individuals. On his right was the SPD scientist Dr. Katherine Manx, a half cat-half human hybrid. Her smile stretched across her face as she was happy to see the former Red Ranger after so long. And to the left side of Commander Cruger was his lovely wife Isinia Cruger. Jack had help safe the commander's wife during his last mission as the red ranger and this was one of the first times that she was with her husband when Jack was visiting. "Commander Cruger." Said Jack acknowledging the humanoid dog commander. "Jack Landers. I thought we got rid of you the day you quit from your duties as a ranger." Said Commander Cruger. "Yes well I came back." Jack said jokingly.

Meanwhile in The SPD Prison on KO-35 two of the worst criminals SPD ever captured were discussing a plan to break out of confinement. One of The criminals was a tall alien with his bat like head inside a jar, and the other criminal had a figurehead with two horns on it. One shorter than the other. It was Emperor Gruumm and his henchman Broodwing. They had been in the confines of a jail cell for over a year because of their previous attempts to take over the world. "So, how the hell are we going to break out of prison without the guards or SPD realizing that we're escaping?" Broodwing asked as he sat on their bed in the jail cell. "I was thinking of gathering everyone in the prison to start a riot." Emperor Gruumm said staring at a wall.

"I don't think all the other criminals will help; they think you're probably the worst criminal here." Broodwing said. "Then what do you expect us to do?" Gruumm asked with his eyes glowing red with anger. "Perhaps we can get Mora to create some monsters to use as a diversion so we can escape." "Perhaps we shall." Gruumm said as his eyes darkened. "She needs to prove her worthiness to me anway."

_Next Chapter: What is Gruumm's plan? Is a former power ranger in the same prison as Gruumm and his cohorts? and what kind of monster will Mora make?_


End file.
